Avenged
by TaijiSango16
Summary: Sequel to mt other story "Never Alright". Six months after the death of Miroku, Sango and the others are finally able to avenge the people that have been forcefully and unrighteously taken from them by the hands of Naraku.


**So, this is a sequel to my first fanfic, "Never Alright". I hope you guys like it :). (Oh and for the fight scene, I tried keep the story line as close as possible to the actual storyline, but I put my variation in it) **

**Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply. I own nothing. **

**Avenged**

The air was heavy around the camp. A small fire burned, illuminating the area with an ominous glow. The time had finally arrived; tomorrow they were going to avenge all their loved ones they lost to this cold heartless demon. Everyone was tense, all too anxious for the events to come. Inuyasha took his post in his usual spot in the tree. Kagome was lying on her mat with Shippo trying to get some rest.

Sango sat against the tree mindlessly petting Kirara in her lap. She stared into the fire, deep in thought. She was finally going to achieve her vengeance. She was going to restore her family's honor and ensure Kohaku's safety from the Naraku's grasp. And most importantly she will be able to avenge the death of Miroku, her beloved.

It was a strange feeling. Everything Sango has been working for, chasing Naraku half way across Japan and fighting through his goons and all the frustrating obstacles to complete her goal. Yet, there was a part of Sango that didn't want it to end. For when it ended, she would end up alone. She couldn't help but think about the life she was supposed to have with Miroku.

It's been six months since Miroku's hand swallowed him whole, leaving a broken woman behind. It was hard to travel and not miss his presence, his smiles, his jokes, his comforting words when she was feeling depressed about Kohaku or life in general; yes even his occasional wandering hand on Sango's rear. Sango smile bitterly at the memories.

Most of the time, Sango would lay awake, crying silently to herself. There were times where she would grow angry at Miroku for being so charming and making her fall in love with him, for all those promises and hope for a better future; a life together of blissful marriage, the family they were to start, the new slayer village they were to rebuild together. Then there were times if she closed her eyes and imagined, she could still see him standing there always smiling extending a hand and she would take his warm hand into hers and smile.

"Sango?"

Sango snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards the source. Inuyasha had come down from his perch and was now crouching next to her. Sango scolded herself for being so caught up in her head where she wasn't paying attention to her environment; and this was definitely not the time to be drifting off into space. She offered a small smile. "Yea, Inuyasha?"

"You should really try to get some rest." After the incident, Inuyasha constantly worried about Sango. Sango wasn't the most reliable to care for herself in situations like this. Heck, she tried went on suicide missions when Kohaku had first been possessed by Naraku, however it was Miroku who gave her a reason to live and look forward to a decent future.

Sango smiled warmly at her friend. She appreciated the care that Inuyasha and Kagome offered her. If Kagome didn't constantly shove food in her face and made sure she took care of herself, Sango may have withered away to skin and bones and if Inuyasha didn't constantly yell at her about how stupid and weak she was being, she wouldn't have the strength and will to be a strong warrior that she was raised to be. "Thanks Inuyasha"

Inuyasha raised a brow at her. "Keh, for what?"

"For always looking out for me"

Inuyasha scoffed at Sango's sentiment. "Please, I'm not looking out for you. I'm just making sure you don't pass out from exhaustion tomorrow because you were too stupid not to sleep. I don't need you holding me back trying to make sure you're not gonna die."

Sango smirked. _Well, so much for a moment._ She chuckled, which got an "okay now you've officially lost it" look from Inuyasha. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I won't hold you back. Just make sure you don't fall behind."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You in front of me? Only in your wildest dreams! You're the one who better keep up!" A small smile did tug at the corner of his lips.

Sango chuckled again.

"Inuyasha, what are you yelling about now?" Kagome propped herself up on her elbows.

Inuyasha turned to face her. "Tellin' Sango here not to hold me back tomorrow!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sango is a strong woman capable of taking care of herself, she's the least of your worries."

Sango smiled at the warm words of her friend. Inuyasha only scoffed. "Whatever. It'll probably be you that'll get into trouble."

Kagome frowned slightly. "Excuse me? What do you mean it'll be me?!"

"Yea you heard me right!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Inuyasha. SIT BOY!!"

BAM! The small crater in the shape of Inuyasha formed. Sango had watched the scene transpire and knew Inuyasha was digging himself a hole, literally. Sango winced when Inuyasha had been forcefully face planted into the hard ground, but laughed. Kagome "hmphed", satisfied of the outcome and Inuyasha grumbled incoherent obscenities through the dirt that now resided in his mouth. Sango continued to laugh until she had difficulty catching her breath. Kagome hadn't seen her friend laugh that loud in what seemed to be forever, she couldn't help but laugh with her. Inuyasha had managed to peel himself off the ground, noticing both women laugh at his expense, but decided to leave it be. He sat, legs crossed, nose in the air. "Feh."

Sango took deep breaths, regaining her composure as she wiped away the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes. Kagome smiled at Sango, it was nice to see Sango enjoy parts of life once in a while. "We should really get some rest, though." Everyone nodded as silence once again fell onto the group, but this time it was more comforting. Sango laid on her mat, closing her eyes and dreamed about him.

**----Next day----**

The battle seemed like it was going to last forever, the balance of tipping towards the groups' favor, however not enough to determine a clear winner. There were times where it seemed like the group had the upper hand, but Naraku would throw something at them they were ill prepared for. Then there were other times where Naraku had the upper hand, but the group always came back stronger than they were before.

It was a long, tiring battle, everyone growing exhausted with every kill, but no one relenting on their determination to see Naraku's head on a silver platter. And Naraku wasn't about let the pests win and end his reign of terror, he was going to kill them and finally be able to rule.

Kouga and his wolf tribe were taking care of the many hordes of demons that were to guard the castle.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her large boomerang at the horde of demons that were coming at them.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were battling Byakuya of dreams, as well as competing with each other.

Kagome shot the plenty of arrows that she had prepared the day before, as well as yelling at Inuyasha to try to put the differences with his brother aside and focus on the bigger picture.

Naraku observed the battlefield before him and frowned. This fight was not turning out in his favor and he was running out of resources, let alone tricks up his sleeves. He quickly scanned the battlefield, frantically searched for something that would turn the tables once again. When his eyes landed on his prize, he smirked, making his move to get it.

Kohaku had appeared, even though his orders were to stay behind. He couldn't just stand around and do nothing. He was just as involved as everyone else and he needed to restore his pride for all the sins he has committed.

Sango noticed her little brother while slashing through a demon. "Kohaku!"

Kohaku was making his way over to his sister, when Naraku appeared in front of him, smirking wickedly. "So, you've come to give me your jewel shard…"

Kohaku jumped back, raising his weapon. He was not going to give up his shard without a fight. Just as Naraku extended his tentacles at Kohaku, Sango's boomerang cut through them. Naraku cursed as Kirara landed in front of Kohaku while Sango jumped off catching her weapon. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at Naraku. "You want him, you'll have to go through me."

Naraku smirked. "Sango, my dear, still trying to save your brother, I see. It's too bad that you don't have the power to stop me, just like when you were powerless to watch your lover Miroku being sucked in by his own hand."

Sango glared daggers at Naraku. "How dare you say Miroku's name! You are a vile demon that will pay for the horrors you have caused!" Sango charged at Naraku throwing Hiraikotsu at him. Soon, the two were exchanging blows, each one trying to kill one another.

Kagome had made her way over to Kohaku, dragging him as far away from Naraku as possible while trying to keep the shard on his back from being tainted.

Naraku shot a burst of miasma at Sango, making her jump back to avoid the poisonous gas, which gave him the upper hand to deliver a major injury that shot Sango rolling on the ground. Sango staggered to get up as Naraku quickly approached her. "Be sure to tell that monk hello for me."

Sango glared venomously at Naraku, when a bright glowing pink arrow hit Naraku's shoulder, which caused Naraku to stumble back. Sango took the opportunity to slash his midsection with her wakizashi. To her disappointment Naraku was able to avoid a life threatening cut, but the injury was a deep cut. Kagome had run over to the area, another arrow raised. "The next one will be through your chest!"

Naraku cursed under his breath, but smiled as to see Kohaku unguarded. He rushed over to the other side of the battle, sending a horde of demons at Sango and Kagome to make sure they wouldn't be able to stop him. However before he could reach Kohaku, he jumped back as Inuyasha's wind scar came at him. "Sorry to keep you waiting Naraku!"

Naraku frowned. This was not going to be a simple task. This time Inuyasha and Naraku engaged in battle. After a while of exchanging powerful blows, both demons jumped back, panting. Naraku managed to smirk. "Not bad, Inuyasha, you aren't quite as weak as I believed you were."

"Keh, whatever gave you that crazy idea!" Inuyasha wasted no time talking. He charged at Naraku once again. Naraku expected this much of Inuyasha. It was true Inuyasha's strength seemed to have no bounds, constantly growing and constantly surprising, however Inuyasha was predictable and that was exactly how Naraku was able to strike Inuyasha, throwing him back into the castle wall.

Having put plenty of space and bought some time, Naraku took his opportunity to pursue Kohaku's shard once more. Yet once again, someone stood in his way. However this time, it was someone that would be extremely hard to throw off. "Sesshomaru, I did not think you were the type to care for a life of a human." Naraku was referring to Kohaku of course.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, his cold stoic expression never changing. "Do not be foolishly mistaken, Naraku. I care not what you do with that boy or anyone else for that matter." Sesshomaru raised his blade. "Now, prepare to die by the hands of this Sesshomaru."

Naraku frowned, beginning to grow frustrated. They were equally matched, however Sesshomaru gave Naraku a run for his money. Had it not been for Inuyasha charging back in the middle of their fight, Naraku was convinced Sesshomaru may have been able to kill him. Now both, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood their facing their foe.

"Isn't this a lovely sight, two brothers fighting together? It was what your father has always wanted."

Inuyasha frowned. "Shut up Naraku!"

Sesshomaru chose not to respond, he merely charged at Inuyasha pushing him aside, with only one demand. "Stay out of my way, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blocked Sesshomaru's blow, frowning. "To hell with that! You stay out of my way! Naraku's mine!"

During that short exchange between quarreling brothers, Naraku disappeared. In the moment of confusion, Naraku reappeared, taking Kohaku by surprise. He grasped Kohaku, laughing menacingly. He formed his usual barrier bubble as she floated toward the roof of the castle. "You fools thought you would be able to defeat me?" Naraku laughed again. "Too bad you lost. Now that I have the final jewel shard, I can finally complete the Shikon no Tama!"

Sango and Kagome rushed over closer to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood. They all swapped nervous glances at one another.

Naraku removed the jewel shard from the unconscious boy, lifting it up to inspect it. The pink slowly began to turn black. Naraku smiled evilly, his attention was focused on the jewel shard, thinking he was already victorious. "Victory is mine!!"

Not needing to speak, Sango and Inuyasha nodded at each other. Sango jumped on Kirara's back as she took flight, grabbing Inuyasha's hand, as she raced toward Naraku.

"Like I'll let you ever get that chance!" With the momentum provided by Sango, Inuyasha jumped toward Naraku, using Tetsusaiga to break Naraku's barrier. Naraku looked at Inuyasha and smirked. "It's futile Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha frowned, trying his hardest before being thrown back. Naraku laughed harder, but paused when he noticed his barrier beginning to crack until it had completely dissipated. Just then Sesshomaru appeared slashing at Naraku. Naraku managed to avoid most of the attack, but the appendages holding onto Kohaku had been severed. As gravity brought Sesshomaru back to the ground, Naraku looked down at him, shrugging. "I don't need him anymore. I have what I want!" With that, he began to fuse the final shard into the jewel.

"I don't think so Naraku!" Kagome had prepared an arrow, pointing it at the Shikon Jewel in Naraku's hand. Kagome released her arrow with everything she had aiming at the speck of light in the Shikon jewel left by Kikyo, Sango and Inuyasha swung their weapon at Naraku, cutting through Naraku's demon vortex. When Kagome's arrow made the final blow, the Shikon no Tama began to purify. The pink light in the middle of the jewel began to grow slowly, consuming the sphere. Naraku frowned in horror. "No! No, this can't be! How?!"

Kagome glared at Naraku. "Kikyo had left you a little present in the jewel."

The more the jewel purified so was Naraku. Then a bright pink light burst out of the jewel, engulfing Naraku and the surrounding area. The castle began to dissolve, as well as any phantom castles or anything associated with Naraku.

As the light began to die down, ghostly figures in the shape of people stood before them. Kikyo was in front, smiling. "You did it. Now, we will all be able to rest in peace." Behind her was everyone who had given their lives protecting this scared jewel.

The group stared up in awe. Sango looked up, tears gathering in her eyes. There she stared at the people of her village, her father. She gasped silently as she took a tender step forward. In the familiar purple robes, Miroku stood smiling warmly at Sango. "M-Miroku? Is that really you?" Miroku smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Sango. I love you." As the tears flowed from Sango's eyes, she could only smile and nod as the light completely faded, along with everyone else.

**----Epilogue----**

After taking a few weeks to heal from the battle and adjusting to the change in their daily lives, the group began to relax and enjoy it. Kouga and his tribe had returned to their home. Sesshomaru regained stability in the western lands.

Inuyasha and Kagome resided in Keade's village for the time being. Kagome returned to her time for the moment with the Shikon no Tama. With Naraku gone, the feudal era was thrown into a bit of chaos, but it slowly began to restore to equilibrium.

Once Sango's wounds were healed, Sango returned to her village to visit the graves of her people. As she reached the end of the row of graves, she set the freshly picked flowers on the most recent grave. Kohaku had not made it through the battle. Sango was devasted. She was truly alone and the last of her people. Sango had made the decision to keep traveling. She would pass on her knowledge and skills to other villagers; that was how she would keep her culture alive. However, Sango would not remain in a village for long. She couldn't bare the idea of settling down.

Today, Sango and Kirara were flying to visit one last grave. As Kirara landed softly on the ground, Sango slid off, staring at the large crater before her. The wind blew, brushing against Sango's skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She loved when the wind blew; she was convinced that every time there was wind, somehow it was Miroku. She slowly approached the edge of the crater, taking another deep breath, Sango slid down and approached the middle of the crevice. Sango gingerly touched the staff that she had left there previously. She let the cold metal run over her hands and the wind rustled the rings that chimed through the air.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are doing well though. I think Inuyasha gets a bit uneasy just sitting around with nothing to do. I guess he feels he no longer has a purpose with Naraku dead. Although, he does go on occasional missions here and there and Kagome tries her best to maintain two lives, but I think she knows as well as anyone, she's going to have to choose one day and I have a feeling she'll choose Inuyasha, but who knows. It is good that they are doing well and their relationship is steadily growing fast. I'm happy for them." Sango paused, biting back the twinge of jealousy for the couple. "I've been traveling passing on the culture of my village, keeping them alive through the teachings that I offer other villages." Sango sighed, staring at golden staff for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts.

"It's not fair you know. Naraku is finally dead and everything is at peace and you're not here to share the rest of our miserable lives together." Sango scoffed. "It's weird, though. In the beginning, I just figured I would avenge my people and be done with it. There was no future to look forward to, no need to dream or imagine of a better life ahead of me. Then you gave me a reason. And as my life would have it, you were taken away." Sango smiled bitterly. "It's hard to wake up every morning and have a reason to live, but I promised my people I wouldn't let the slayers die with me. It's a lonely life though. I watch couples marry, families developing, children growing and running around outside, laughing with no worries about life." Tears began to trickle slowly from her eyes. "You once said that bad things happen to good people, but in the end it'll work out. I'm not sure if your words are true, but I do know I have to keep living. But there isn't a day where I don't miss you terribly, where my heart doesn't ache for you or a moment where I am not thinking about you. I will always keep you dear in my heart and love you. And sometime in the distant future, I will join you, but until then, wait for me. I'll see you again and then we shall be together forever." Sango smiled brushing the staff one more time before she crawled out of the crater. Kirara approached her, brushing against her master's cheek. Sango smiled, looking back one final time. "Let's go Kirara."


End file.
